My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: It all started when Britain bought himself a house out of the blue and is living next to a flirtatious frog. What's his reason for buying a house? How'll France figure it out before it's too late? And also, is this going to be a TV show by Hungary and Japan? Will Britain and France make it out their certain lie? But we know one thing: you can chose your friends, not your lovers.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope that this story will be liked, with a brand new style of writing and a chance to write independently, I hope everyone will R&R this story with love, ideas and such. Any questions, comments, or general thoughts are appreciated if you take the time to review and I'll PM you guys to thank you all! **_

_**Warnings: This is rated T for violence, drinking, cursing and more. Also there are other pairings as well. There are some AU in normal life and somewhere you'll have to read to figure out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything else. They all belong to their rightful owner, Himapapa-I mean Hidekaz Himaruya and I thank him and everyone for making this wonderful show. Please enjoy this tale with all your love!**_

_My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door_

_~Chapter 1~_

Today was an average day for Arthur Kirkland, but today was an extraordinary day for him since it's not every day you would see a man buying him a brand new house to live in. To everyone, they would call him Britain, he was proud for himself as he gazed at his small but large home with many other homes next door. He looked at his house; a beautiful one is what it is. Pale brownish painted walls, a front door in oak wood brown with a welcome sign in cursive hanging on the door, two windows with curtains in white lace pulled back nicely and on the window pane have blooming flowers and fresh herbs for dinner.

The roof is dark brown, and he could see from the corner of the right, he could see a small balcony that was nearly reaching to the other house's balcony. He might as well start going in and pack all of his things, so he walks down the concrete path to his front door, he took out the keys from his pants pocket on the right and fits the key in the doorknob. When he unlocks his door and enters inside, he sees the living room nearly taken over by cardboard boxes filled with all of his belongings and furniture covered with white sheets.

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips when he saw the piles of the cardboard boxes lying around, just waiting for him to unpack and start decorating his new, cozy little home. But first, Britain decided to do a little more exploring around his new home, he had looked at the pictures from the catalogue book for some time and has been interested from the very start to see what it's like in this place. He took his time around this house, walking on his wooden flooring and walks over to the right corner where he finds the kitchen. There's a white sink with a bucket inside that doesn't have water, cupboards all on top with no plates or anything for him, a huge white fridge standing on the wall, at the corner left near the sink.

"All right, then," he said to himself. "I think I should go back to the living room and start my exhausting journey..." but then, something caught his eye when he saw the window to show the outside of his neighbor's window. _But first, I should say hello to my neighbor._ Britain as he walks over to the clean window.

When he looked over, going to the sink and looking at the outside window, he felt his jaw drop. He saw a man wearing a blue apron and he has blue eyes that sparkled as he washes the dishes and Britain could not believe that his neighbor, of all the people he could've been with, is France!

The man he knew as France looked at his window, he saw Britain with his jaw wide open and he felt a struck of anger in himself. What is Britain doing over his soon-to-be new neighbor's house? France puts his things down in the sink, unlocks his window and pulls himself over to the edge.

"Qu'est-ce?" France said to him in French as Britain opens his window to shout at him. "What are you doing in my new neighbor's home?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" gawk Britain. "What are _you_ doing here? I was hoping to get away from that old house!"

"Why are you even here?" he interrogated him, suddenly interested in his reasons for living next to him.

"Mind your own bloody business!" Britain said, piffling for such a small matter about his personal life and his reasons for buying a brand new home for himself.

"Well, I hope you know one thing," France said. "I was actually going to make a cake for whoever came here, but since you're the one living with me now, I can say you can shove that cake up your mouth!" And France shuts his window and he storms off.

Britain walks away with a screwy face, forgetting to close the window and hopes to rid of that slimy bastard once he unpack his things...

…

"I finally did it…" Britain muttered, looking at his living room with no cardboard boxes in sight. All the furniture is in place and he felt glad he finished the job in a day. "Thanks a mill, guys." He thanked whoever was in the room.

To Britain, he can see all of his magical friends since he is known for his unique ability of black magic from his family. He looked at the fairies with their fairy dust glittering around them and their wings fluttering faster than a woodpecker's wings. All three of them pointed at the clock Britain hung up top of the TV and saw it's now 4:15 PM.

"Oh, lord, it's tea time!" Britain said happily which made the fairies flew to him and started giggling at him. "All right, all right, I'll make some pixie dust cookies for you hard workers." One of the fairies flew away, going to the kitchen and as a curious one, wanted to look around.

As the curious one goes on in the largely roomed kitchen, France, also known as Francis, was walking down his kitchen to get his bottle of wine when he glances over to the window out of whim to see a sparkling fairy flying all around the room like a dazzling star. _What in the world...? _France wanders to the fridge, wondering what he met was all in his head or that he drinks too much wine to have hallucinations. _Non, it can't possibly be my wonderful wine,_ France thought. _I guess even the heavenly __**stars **__can become fawn of me!_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope everyone likes this story and I can continue this tale, please review, favorite, follow and tell me what you think about this story! I'll update as fast as I can and I hope you'll like the story! Any questions, comments, or general thoughts are appreciated if you take the time to review and I'll PM you guys to thank you all! Please Review! \;A;/**_

_**Qu'est-ce?- "What the hell?" in French.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_** Thank you all for your kindness in looking at my story! Chapter two is ready to be shown to all of you FrxUK lovers and soon I'll be done with this to give out Chapter 3! Please review this story, I really hope this story gets much reviews and I hope no one gets crazed up when you read what's going on! ;A;**_

**_Warnings: This is rated T for violence, drinking, cursing and more. Also there are other pairings as well. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything else. They all belong to their rightful owner, Himapapa-I mean Hidekaz Himaruya and I thank him and everyone for making this wonderful show. Please enjoy this tale with all your love and review! _**

_My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door _

_~Chapter 2~_

Britain walks over to his burning metal kettle, it's steaming with a high-pitched whistle and he turns off the gas for it to cool for a while. He grabbed the black plastic handle on top and carries it, going out of the kitchen with a smile on his face as he walks up the stairs and turned to the left hallway. Britain walks all the way down the small hall and turns to the second door and opens it, he goes inside the room and finds is room.

A one bed bedroom with a large brown drawer from the corner of the light mint green wall on the right and he sees a sliding glass door with the balcony showing outside. Britain quickly rushes over to the door and when he unlocks the door and slides the door open, he sees two fellows sitting with treats on the small round table.

"Hello, Britain!" The man who has a large green top hat with a card of black ace and is a blonde man with green eyes.

"G-good day, Britain," the boy with white hair, albino red eyes, long white rabbit ears and a small and smiles frailty to him.

Britain sits on his chair, puts down the metal kettle that cooled down and looks up to all his friends as the sun sets from their horizon and starts to change form of the sky to a violet shade.

"Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, thank you both for coming on such short notice," Britain apologized sympathetically as he pours Mad Hatter his cup with chamomile tea that filled the air sweetly in its scent.

"Pfft, there's no such thing as 'short notice,'" Mad Hatter said teasingly, he picked up his cup and raising it in the air. "It's time for tea; it's _always_ time for tea!" Britain chortles along with White Rabbit who covered his mouth to hold his laughter.

Britain felt close when around his friends, Rabbit smiled to him after Britain filled his cup with hot chamomile. On the table, Britain sees small cakes like chocolate and strawberry with forks on each plate. The sun soon starts going down in the horizon, Britain looks over and admires the glistening orange-colored sun setting itself to sleep as the sky soon turns darker violet with twinkling stars in the heavens above. Rabbit still watches over Britain, admiring the way he stares on the sun and he's so happy that Britain is his friend.

"Britain, White Rabbit wants to know why you're living in a new house," Mad Hatter suddenly said bluntly and takes a sip on his tea with a bored expression. White Rabbit flushed red on his cheeks and holds his hands in defense while Britain looks bewilderedly at him.

"I rather not say," he said. "I prefer not telling you guys, even though you're all my friends, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask." He tried not sounding cold, but his voice made a chilly sound in his throat.

Rabbit feels guilty for thinking something like that and lowers his head darkly to show a shadow that blocked half his face, Mad Hatter only chortles while drinking his tea and Britain takes his cup to drink. Alertly, Rabbit felt his ears twitch open and immediately dives down to the bottom of the table in fear.

From the other side, France opens his sliding glass door and with a bottle of wine and a wine glass in his left hand, he goes out into his balcony and sees Britain with his two friends. He saw a blonde, green-eyed man who held a knife in his hand and tries to cut his cup and a teenage boy who wore a red coat and white pants. What France didn't understand is why he has white rabbit hands, long rabbit feet or why he's hiding.

France looks up to Britain who bit his lip anxiously. "Bonjour," he managed to say. "Are you going to introduce them to me?" he asked, pointing at them like they're animals in a cage with a bewildered face, he thought Britain is living alone.

"HA!" Mad Hatter said and stood up, wearing his green coat and dark green trousers with Mary-sue shoes. "I am the great Mad Hatter!" he declared with his hand up in the air and bows to the shocked France. "And that's White Rabbit." Mad Hatter added, pointing down at White Rabbit who shivered in fear.

"Um…" was all France could say. "Bonjour, Mad Hatter and White Rabbit," France greeted, going to his seat and sits down. _Whoever names these odd weirdos? British people. _France scoffs in his thoughts as he faces the two guests.

_Holy mother biscuits and tea, _thought Britain worryingly as he sweats go down his face. _Why is France doing here? I thought he'd be avoiding me, or maybe he's just coming here out of whim…wait, why am I suddenly worried about this frog? _Britain bit his bottom lip anxiously as he stares at France while his bushy eyebrows twitch to sense danger.

"Would both of you like some wine?" France offered them with a heart-warming smile and held the bottle of Coteaux D'ancenis Malvoise. Britain knew his smile is fake, just like his hair; no one can make it look _that_ fabulous without hair gel.

"Sure, I'll take it as long as it's tea!" Mad Hatter said ethically, raising his hands up in cheers.

"Pardon me," he said, "but Mad Hatter doesn't drink crap," Britain snaps sharply at France, crossing his legs up and pouts with a devious smirk and his eyes closed.

"But…" Mad Hatter muttered. "I was going to drink wine…" Mad Hatter's in the brink of shedding tears at Britain who looked at him and felt awkward when he kept looking at him with his emotionally teary eyes in sparkling emerald-green.

Britain coughs. "I'm _still_ not allowing you to drink it." Britain said, looking at Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter starts to drink his tea that's now in the flavor of salty tears from his overdoing crying going down his face and cheeks in red.

"You're being too cruel to him," France said to Britain, France pours his glass of scarlet red wine in his glass and gives it to Mad Hatter who quickly placed his teacup down, claps his hands joyfully and took the drink out of his hand to start gulping in the sweet drink.

But then, Mad Hatter splatters the drink out of his mouth, revolted of the fine delicacy of this expensive drink. France made a face that meant his heart was completely torn apart, yet Britain smirks in pleasure to see France broken like this as he chortles to himself. White Rabbit finally gets out under the table and looks over to France with a shy face and smiled, but when France saw White Rabbit staring at him, France smirks his infamous smirk that dazzles just about anyone and leans towards White Rabbit face while he blushes madly in scarlet.

"Ohonhonhon," he chuckles in his Frenchy tone. "And what do we have here?" he eyed White Rabbit, being perverted as his blue eyes traveled at his golden chain that has an oversized pocket clock inside his red coat pocket. "I believe your name is White Rabbit? I am France, but please, call me Francis."

White Rabbit turns his head over to Britain and was at the edge of breaking into tears, Britain growls at France with his highest level of anger as his bushy brows twitch in suspending anger to have him attack him. However, France ignores the furious Britain afar who growls like a wolf and red in anger. White Rabbit was trying to push himself away as France leans closer to his face to give him a kiss.

"Will you ever stop flirting with everyone?" Britain shouted and France stops praying on White Rabbit who breathes in and out nervously. "What are you?" He asked. "My flirtatious neighbor next door?"

France didn't answer Britain quickly for he kept glaring France deeply in his blue eyes that seemed like two pools of oceans. From above, the night finally came as twinkling diamond stars sparkled finer than jewels with its casting beauty of dark blueness.

Suddenly, they all heard a ringing of a clock coming from White Rabbit's pocket and he quickly took out the vibrating golden watch that struck six and gasps. "Oh, look at the time!" he said.

He gets up and tugs Mad Hatter on the shoulder, holding his pocket watch that's the size of his hand and Mad Hatter only glance sideways to him and then returned drinking his tea. White Rabbit felt offended, so he runs away out of the balcony and soon, after Mad Hatter finished his fifteenth cup, he gets up and dusts his green coat off to stroll away with his nose up in the air like a king. When they both left, it was only Britain and France all alone in their balconies.

"Britain," France said and tries to hold a grin with a flush. "I had no idea you were so observant of me, darling. Ohonhonhon..." Soon, France stares at him perverted at Britain's body. "If you weren't British, I would take you now in a heartbeat."

"To tell you the truth, I take that as a compliment. Also, you're more of a _frog _than a neighbor!" He quickly runs into his room and locks the glass door before France could even think of charging at him to give him a hug.

Not looking at the door, he thrashed the curtains to completely close his view to France and marches downstairs to clean the kettle.

...

Britain woke up the next day, he feels well-rested from getting his sleep and he gets up from his bed. When Britain gets up, he scratches his blond hair and walks over to his bathroom to take a quick shower before making breakfast. Britain enters the bathroom; he goes over to his shower and starts the hot water. Britain's half awake, feeling dirty after sleeping in his nice bed after moving yesterday. He takes off his white shirt and later his England flag style boxers in the color of red, white and blue with stripes to complete the flag. He steps in the shower and closes the door behind him, letting the hot water tickle his naked white skin. Britain took ten minutes taking his shower, he steps out of the shower and on his toilet seat he closed last night.

Britain picked up his soft cotton towel he left last night and starts drying himself. "I better make breakfast," he spoke to himself. "I don't understand this, but why was I thinking about France?"

When he covered his towel around his waist, someone opened the door. "Maybe because you like him?" someone suggests to him.

"What?" Britain looks over in shock and sees Mad Hatter pouring a cup of tea with the kettle. "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded to know, feeling embarrassed that he came uninvited.

"I came here because I wanted tea," Mad Hatter replied, and then he winked as he goes in the bathroom, still uninvited. "Also, I saw something _very_ interesting that I thought I should tell you since we're friends. Something about France and an old lady outside now."

"Really?" Britain asked eagerly. "What?"

"What, what?" Mad Hatter raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"The thing," Britain said. "You were going to tell me about France and-"

"Who's France?"

"The man who you saw yesterday." he said.

Mad Hatter looks confused with his green shining eyes looking at him.

"The one you introduced yourself to? The one you tried to drink the wine but I wouldn't let you?"

Mad Hatter only blinks.

"The one who speaks French?" Britain said, raising an eyebrow of Mad Hatter's intelligence.

"Oh yes, that ol' chap!" Mad Hatter said with a grin, holding his cup of tea and drank some more lavender tea. "Wait, who're we talking about?" he asked.

Britain sighs deeply, knowing Mad Hatter to have something interesting and forgetting it is like having your teeth pulled out by a French monkey.

"Oh yes, now I remember!" Mad Hatter said, nearly dropping his cup when he slammed his fist on the palm of his hand. "I saw this old lady and France walking down the street, and I must say, those two look rather-"he chortles and winks once. "Interesting, eh?"

"Bloody hell, that's brilliant!" Britain exclaims. "With that, I can take pictures and make a fool of France in front of everyone!" Britain starts to laugh darkly to himself, rubbing his hands together with this cunning scheme of his.

"Who's France?" Mad Hatter asked, pouring his fourth cup of lavender tea.

Britain ran out of the bathroom and bumped pass Mad Hatter to have him spinning around but kept drinking his steaming tea, Britain's excited knowing this dirty little secret about France dating an ancient hag and he couldn't wait to humiliate him with all the other nations. When he changed into his sleeveless British flag shirt and khaki-colored pants with a dark black belt on his waist, he starts scavenging through his drawers filled with organized clean underwear and other clothing inside all neatly done to find something in there somewhere. He then shoots out his arm up in the air, holding a camera triumphal in the air as Mad Hatter who went out of the bathroom after spinning for fifty seconds claps his hands while Britain's kettle is on top of his top green hat.

"With this," Britain narrates himself. "I'll be the greatest nation in the entire world, by taking so many ridiculous pictures of that frog!"

Britain lowers his hands and held the camera with great care, chuckling darkly which turned to an insane laughter that made the birds outside halt their melodic chirps of the morning. Mad Hatter stares dewily at Mad Britain who kept chants 'my precious' in a dark tone while rubbing it with his hand.

...

"All right, then," Britain said to himself, bringing the camera up as he hides in the bushes and prepares to take some shots while France helps the small lady up the steps into a large house. "Let's get some pictures, shall we?"

Britain jumps over to another large green bush, slithering down on the floor like a snake as if he's the infamous James Bond. He made it close enough to the large house, yellow colored walls and high windows that, unfortunately, were too high for him to look up with ease. So, without any interrogation, he rushed up to the wall and tiptoes up to only catch a glimpse of inside. Britain saw cake on a table, presumably vanilla flavored with white frosting and candles, streamers all around the room and he could hear people chattering away.

Britain still has his sliver camera in his hand, so he raised it up carefully to take a picture. But then, out of nowhere, he felt something grope his small ass.

_Squish, squish..._

_"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" _Britain screams and turns himself to punch who he thought was France to see a man with glasses, dusty blond hair and shining blue eyes in innocent blue.

"Dude, chill!" the man shouts, Britain blushed in pure red and hid the camera behind his back. "It's me, America! You finally came, it's my birthday, remember?"

"Y-your...birthday...?" Britain suddenly didn't feel so hot, a knot tied in his stomach made him feel like gagging on the spot.

"Come on, let's meet everyone!" America declared, suddenly he took Britain out of nowhere and he starts to carry Britain in a bridal style as he marches to the front door.

When America rushed up to the front, ran up the concrete steps and went to the door, he kicks the door open and dumps the sick British on the ground. "LOOK, I FOUND BRITAIN!" he shouts into the room.

Britain looked up, feeling his vision going dark and he saw the sign hung up on the wall.

**Happy Birthday, America + Welcome to the Neighborhood, Britain!**

This party wasn't just for America, this party was for Britain, too. When Britain found a hard time to get up, he heard light footsteps going over to him, he looked up and saw France with a smirk and his palm facing up to help him upwards. Britain, however, slaps France's hand away and gets up himself, dusting his dirt covered clothing.

"So, is this the newbie?" an old lady voice said, Britain, France and America look over to see an elderly woman who is so small and fragile. Her wrinkled face looked up and smiled to Britain, and for some reason, he felt he knew this lady from before but couldn't put his finger on it. "My name is Doris, but please, call me Grandma Doris."

Britain gets down a little and with his hand, he carefully shakes the lady's hand. "And I'm Britain, pleasure to meet you, Grandmother Doris."

_BANG!_

"I'm hungry, gimmie some food!" a boyish voice shouted behind Britain's back as he twirls around to get the midget off his back.

"GET OFF ME!" Britain retorts, feeling weaker and dizzy than before.

"Oh, did I forget to mention Harry Granger?" Doris asked, putting her hand on her mouth because she forgotten to tell Britain about him. "Oh dear, me. I guess it's natural in my age." They all looked at the boy with electric blue eyes, freckled face with black hair in a baseball cap and wore a navy blue shirt and black shorts.

"Yeah, how old are you, granny?" America bluntly asked with a smile.

"I'm one hundred and one years old, bozo," Doris said monotone like America, but America didn't take this the wrong way or anything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. France decided to go over to the door and open it, when he did, he saw a tall man wearing a black tuxedo with a sliver tie and his face is mature yet stern. His light gray hair is slicked back, the man wore glasses that shines his green eyes that oddly match Britain's eyes. The lady beside him with her arm wrapped around is slender and tall, wearing a pencil gray shirt and small jacket with two buttons undone to show off her chest a little. This lady looked radiant with her reddish hair that goes straight but then goes wavy down to her hips and has strains of silver hair.

"Bonjour, madame et monsieur," France said, acting politely to them.

"Is our son here?"

"Um...who, may I ask?"

"Arthur Kirkland," the man said. "Or rather known as 'Britain.'"

The music stopped, everyone turned their gazes at Britain who tried to get this little brat out of his backside for nearly ten minutes. When Britain stopped fidgeting around, the boy jumps off and quickly runs over to America.

"Son, how dare you be in a party like this?" the lady shouts, angered. "And you're celebrating our defeat? How rude!"

"I-I-I-!" Britain could only say that.

"And why did you even move?" the lady asked. "Was it because we wanted you to marry someone to gain more alliances?"

Everyone muttered to each other, a woman with long brown hair and green eyes hits a man with black short hair and emotionless brown eyes on the arm to tell him to get a camera. When he did get the camera, he starts shooting everything that's going on now.

"Excusez-moi," France said, making the two parents look at him in confusion to hear what he has to say. "I have something I wish to tell you," he said. "Me and Britain...we decided to tell you that, we're getting married."

_"WHAT?" _The whole shouts in utter confusion, Britain felt so weak and wanted to stop standing.

"Oui," France said, smirking at the parents. "I already proposed to Britain and he said yes to me last night."

"So, where's the ring?" The lady asked, suspicious.

Britain had enough of this, he felt his temperature sky rocking high and he felt like falling to the ground to sleep...

...

Britain felt his eyes opening slowly, a cold damped cloth is on his forehead as he feels hot on his head. He glanced over to the bedside and sees France smiling down at him.

"Bonjour," he said.

"What happened?"

"You're parents had to leave," he said. "I told them about everything and you shouldn't worry, I'll make sure everything goes right before our wedding comes."

Britain felt his eyebrows twitch, did he say something about a wedding? France takes off the damp cloth, and then he touched his forehead to see how his fever is doing. Britain felt warmth on his touch, he didn't have any strength to bite him on the hand for touching him. France took his hand out and smirks at him.

"You're getting better," he said. "Does this always happen every Fourth of July?" he asked, looking at him as Britain's breathing starts to control itself.

Britain nods meekly, not wanting to say anything and felt weak but getting a little less pain on his head. France looks down concern, but then, he suddenly smirks and his eyes shined in a spark of perfectness. Britain's eyebrows start to tingle, _My rape senses are tingling..._ Britain thought, trying to push himself to get up until France pushed him down! Britain looked up, facing the raping French who looked down at him with thoughts forming in his head, Britain could tell he's planning something dirty for him since he's now weak and helpless.

France gets on top of him and carried on looking down at him. "I once had this chance before," he told Britain. "But stupid America had to ruin my chance, now that he's not here, I can do many things to you. Ohonhonhon..."

_For the love of scones and tea, Eyebrow gods, help me!_

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong..._

Britain and France hear the bell wringing loudly, it kept ringing over and over like an ambulance siren roaring all around the room. With no choice, France gets off of Britain and starts to leave the room. When Britain heard the door closed and no one is in the room, he starts kicking the bed rapidly and with the pillow on his head, he takes it and starts punching it, imagining it's France's stupid face. From outside, near the balcony, the girl who was holding the protective fence on the balcony starts squeezing the bars as her green eyes grew darkly green.

"How could this happen, Japan?" she growled, obviously pissed her yaoi is gone.

"I do not know, Hungary-san," Japan replied to Hungary while holding his camera.

Hungary sighed. "And that, viewers, is _My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door_, episode one. Now learning Britain's dark secret of moving in a new house because his parents want him to marry someone for a great alliance. Now France and Britain are going to get married in three months' time, what's going to happen in the next episode of _My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door_?"

"Eto, Hungary-san?" Japan said, looking over to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm narrating for everyone, this episode is gonna be on YouTube!" Hungary explained.

Japan looks over his shoulder. "And also...how are we going to get down?" Japan asked, looking at the high drop that's going to be very painful to get down...

_T.B.C_

* * *

_**A/N: Oh dear, I wonder who could've been at the door to interrupt something like this for Britain and France? *Death glaring at America* Why did you do it, America? **__**USA: I needed hamburgers...:( **__**Looks like we'll just have to wait for the next chapter on our next story, please review and like this story very much! We'll be seeing much humorous romance that'll be a thrilling story! :)**_

_**Mistress Evangelica- Thank you for being my very first favorite and follower! Hope you'll read this and enjoy this chapter! **_

_**SuperYaoifangirl- Thank you for being my very first reviewer ever! Hope to see you again!**_

_**Bonjour, madame et monsieur- Hello ma'am **__**and mister. **_

_**Excusez-moi- Excuse me**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What is up, everyone? I hope you like this story, I'll be continuing this story and it'll be at least a twenty-five chapter story! Reviews, comments, criticism and anything else is always appreciated and I'm grateful for you guys who took the time to view this! :)

Warnings: This is rated T for violence, drinking, cursing and more. Also there are other pairings as well. There is some AU in normal life and somewhere you'll have to read to figure out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything else. They all belong to their rightful owner, Himapapa-I mean Hidekaz Himaruya and I thank him and everyone for making this wonderful show. Please enjoy this tale with all your love!

_My Flirtatious Neighbor Next Door_

_~Chapter 3~_

"Will you please get out?" Britain asked, his bushy eyebrows furrowed at the sight of France who's cooking breakfast. "And can you _please_ put on some clothes, for bloody Mary's sake?" Seeing France wearing no clothes except wearing an apron is uncomfortable, ever since they both live in the same house a couple of days, they're in this whole mess and yet he _still _lives next door. France only comes by once in a while to avoid suspicion in the neighborhood.

"Oh, that's mean for you to say, mon char," France said to him, making puppy blue eyes at him when he turned off the stove. "Here I am, cooking for you and you're unhappy about my passion de vivre."

"Whatever the hell that means, I don't give a bloody crap," Britain stated. "I don't care, just put some god forsaken clothing!"

_Ding-dong_

_Who could that be? _Britain walks out of the kitchen and before he goes out of the door, he turns his head and glares at France. "If it's a guest," he warns. "Put. On. Clothes." And he leaves out the kitchen, leaving France to pout away as fairies flew across the room to find food with their hands covering their faces so they won't see France's naked body that has only an apron as support.

Britain walks out of the kitchen, walking down the hall while on the brown couch are where Mad Hatter and White Rabbit are drinking their tea. They made themselves comfortable, not caring about Britain's worriedness about who could be in the door. Today's tea is oolong, and their snack of choice is 'eat me' cookies and pixie dust chips which the fairies chew on the table. Britain made it out the door, dusting himself down to make sure he looks formal and he touched the gold doorknob.

Britain opened the door and reveals America. "Hey, Brit, what is up?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked ruthlessly, seeming unhappy.

America grew his eyes innocently. "I wanted to surprise you, man," he said. "Since you and…France got together rather weirdly, I thought I should-"

America stops and looks behind Britain to see France scratching the back of his head as if he was complaining. "Okay, I _finally_ put some clothes on, je va?"

America blushed pink on his cheeks. "Am…I in the wrong time?"

"No!" Britain resorts. "You're not, he's just-!"

America starts to moonwalk back. "I'll come back later, maybe when I'm not-uh-bothering you with anything…" And he leaves into the sidewalk.

Britain closed the wooden door and turns with a stern look at France who wore Gucci jeans and a white buttoned up shirt that has two buttons undone to show off his hairy chest and long sleeve to his wrists. Mad Hatter and White Rabbit in the living room turned their heads over the corner to look what's about to happen to the fumigated Britain.

"What have you done?" Britain asked, unhappy.

"I didn't do anything," France said. "I just went down the stairs with my clothes on and I saw America before I spoke." France walks over to Britain and suddenly cups his chin, Britain's face flushed red in anger.

"Too bad, too." France said. "I could've done _belles choses_ to you, Britain." His voice purred like a cat and his eyes glittered darkly with flirty passion.

_Get off me, you bloody bastard! _Britain shouts in his thoughts, he then pushed France away and backs two steps away from him. Britain looked at France who only smirks and chuckles, France thinks that it's adorable the way he always pushes back from everyone like this. And that cute face of Britain's, it's just so cute for France. Mad Hatter drank his tea while watching this dramatic moment collapsing, White Rabbit shivers in fear of what's to happen between the both of them and now it's a big showdown between the newly wed couples in the coming three months.

"I hope you know this, you French frog," Britain said. "I hope you know you're a stingy, smelly, arrogant little toad!"

"Well, I hope _you_ know that you're a terrible cook, not to mention an idiot who can't allow one day without rejecting me no matter how right I am." France said.

"I hope _you_ know that-"

"Will both of you-you guys…stop fi-fighting?" White Rabbit whispered hintingly, however France nor Britain didn't hear anything.

"Did you hear something?" France asked.

"That sounds almost like the wind or something…."

…

America went back home, waiting for Japan to come and play a horror game with him called _Saw_ which is a very blood goring game. As America waited in the kitchen with the bag of popcorn in the microwave, he thinks about what's happening between Britain and France together in the house. After seeing France coming down and saying he finally puts his clothes on, America starts to wonder what they could be doing together. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring twice and he makes his way to the door. He got to the front wooden door and opens it to see a smiling black short-haired Asian with emotionless brown eyes that showed only a little excitement in his eyes.

"Ohayo, America-kun," he said, smiling frailly at his friend. "I brought the game and some ice cream, I hope I am not too-"but then out of nowhere, America pulled him inside, slammed the door and immediately locks all the locks. "What is it, America-kun?"

America looks over his shoulder to Japan. "Japan...do you get the feeling that maybe Britain and France are getting along too well together?"

Japan flushed red, thinking about he and Hungary still doing their idiot TV show. "N-no! In my opinion, I think it's disrespectful of them doing something so gross, it will bring more bad luck to them and us all!" _LIES, ALL LIES! I HEART YAOI SO MUCH! IF ONLY YOU UNDERSTOOD ITS GREATNESS, WE COULD BE READING THEM INSTEAD OF PLAYING HORROR GAMES SINCE YOU'RE SUCH A...Ahem, I better start controlling my feelings in Yaoi Obsession class. _

"It's just that I get the feeling that..."

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing, dude, it's fine." America lied, waving faintly with his hand and smiles apologetically.

America walks off, Japan follows him behind with the plastic bag with five buckets of heavy ice cream boxes and in his left hand is holding the _Saw _game with the picture of a chopped off hand in a pool of blood and white background. They both went into the living room, a couch that can only fit two people with yellow cohesions and a coffee table on the front. America goes to the TV and with the white X-box installed, he took both of the controllers.

"So, want the first one or the second one?"

"Is there a difference in controllers?"

"No, just wanted to ask, that's all..."

After a while, they got the popcorn in the bowl with two ice cream boxes on the coffee table with the popcorn. America took Rocky Road flavored ice cream and Japan took Green Tea, America doesn't like the Green Tea ice cream because it tasted off in his opinion. Japan says that it takes a 'natural green tea flavored tongue' to figure out which is a pure tea and what's a phony. As the eerie music filled the empty room with Tony, the small alien, hiding behind the couch was watching Japan and America playing this horror game. Tony with his red large eyeballs could see America's trembling hands shaking on the controller, his bottom lip being bitten with his teeth and Tony could hear his heart beat raising uncontrollably.

Japan looks over at America, concerned. "Genki desu ka?"

"B-bless you..."

"No, it means 'are you fine?'"

"T-t-totally, dude!" America declares, grinning and fist pumping the air idiotically. "J-just because we're in a boss battle with a possessed doll who rides a bike for kids, doesn't mean I'm afraid because I'm the-"but then the scream in the game of a killed girl made America leap behind the couch and grabbed Tony to hug him. "DON'T LET THEM KILL ME!"

Japan only sighed. _Looks like I'm stuck with this guy..._ Japan thought as he takes a bite of his delicious Green Tea flavored ice cream.

...

"And you..." Britain leaned on his wall, out of breath from all the yelling and insults and shouting they both been doing to each other. "Ah, bloody hell, I got nothing anymore..." And Britain wipes a strain of sweat off his forehead.

France, who leaned on the opposite side of the wall across his sat on the ground with his back aching like never before. Britain and France made one entertaining presentation to White Rabbit and Mad Hatter who sat on the ground watching them fight for the past two hours, way too long for them both to stay in this world. White Rabbit seemed cool, being fanned by the five glowing fairies with their glittering wings that gave him air as Mad Hatter pours his tea-cup with more tea off his large green top hat.

"Maddy," White Rabbit said. "We both should be getting back home in Wonderland before Red Queen comes after us. We've been here for nearly five hours and we now have one hour, forty minutes and twelve seconds left until venturing home."

Mad Hatter turns to him and gasped, shocked of White Rabbit. "You know you must never pressure a Hatter when he slash she could be drinking tea, if only we're not friends and I would've made your head a tea-pot!" Mad Hatter than pats the shivering White Rabbit on the back teasingly. "But one thing is for sure, you'll be a wonderful private collection of having you as my tea-pot."

Sometimes it's a mystery for White Rabbit to know why they're both friends, but he's nonetheless grateful of having such a good friend and teacher of tea for him. When they looked over to France and Britain, they both got up after relaxing themselves and came to a conclusion...

"Fine, I'll play your stupid act, you frog," Britain said, pouting away. "But if you try anything like touch me or kiss me or _anything _involving physical contact, you're done for!"

"Why would you think I would do those things?" France questions, suspicious.

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up!" Britain shouts. "Just because you're the one who came up this lie doesn't mean you're going to have credit for that. I'm going out for a walk, looking around the neighborhood more without you." Britain makes it over to the door and opens the unlocked door.

"_Tout ce que_," France said in French. "Just make sure not to cross Switzerland's yard butt naked."

Britain halts...Switzerland lives here? Britain had no idea that he lives there.

"By the way," France said, leaning on the wall with his arms folded and on leg crossed the other to look cool as he watched the frozen Britain at the door halfway going out. "Italy, Germany, Doris, Switzerland, Harry and Lovino are living in this neighborhood. So be careful crossing their territories."

Britain turns and looks angered. "I don't need _you_ to tell me to be careful, I can take care of myself, sir!" And Britain storms off the house with France only sighing to himself about this poor British idiot.

Britain walked down his concrete path, going down to the sidewalk and looks around this neighborhood with his hands on his hips. Britain could see everything looks normal, just like any other neighborhood would be. But then, when he turned his head to the front to see if anything is across the street, he sees a blond man with a rifle known as Switzerland as he shoots his rifle at the Italian man with brown hair and a curl sliding on the side.

"Either I'm seeing things," Britain says. "Or Italy must've gotten the farmer's daughter pregnant again…"

"PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" Italy cries as he runs down the sidewalk from the other side.

"If you ever come across my house without pants, I'll kill you; now hold still so I can shoot you!" Switzerland shouts, aiming his long trusted rifle at Italy and shoots yet missed yet again. "When I catch you, your butt's gonna be mine!"

_Sexually or ruthlessly? _Britain wondered as he watched them both running down the continuing sidewalk downwards.

Then, he felt a slap on his butt and he turns around with a scowl, presuming it was France. "FRANCE, STOP DOING-!"but he quickly looks down and sees the little elderly lady with a quaint smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, Grandmother Doris. I thought you were-"

"Tut, tut, dear," she said, patting him on the butt which made him blush slightly. "Everything can be an accident, and I was just going to come in your home to see if everything's in order for you. Now come along, dear." She then takes his hand and starts pulling him across the gray street with yellow lines going to the left. "I got some tea and full of stories that'll make you want to hear more."

...

France is looking out the window, laughing his ass off as Doris takes Britain away into her house at the end from the left side of the neighborhood. As he rolls around the ground with a knot on his stomach, Mad Hatter and White Rabbit stand around him, looking bewildered because they have no idea why France is laughing like this now. However, Mad Hatter continues to drink his tea while White Rabbit bluntly tugs his shoulder because he wants to go back home now, so they could still keep their heads on their bodies.

"We'll be taking our leave now," White Rabbit said, pulling Mad Hatter's arm to the door so they can get out. "If Britain comes back and asks us where we are, tell him that we're not coming back for the week and should stay away from the forest. There's been a rumor that some guy without a-"

France however ignores White Rabbit as he laughs on, White Rabbit grabbed the doorknob and they both went out the door. Now that France is all alone in the house...he can finally steal something from Britain and never give it back. When he got his sexy ass up and stood up, his grin widens as his blue eyes spark in a demonic way. _Now that Britain and those two weirdo freaks are gone, now I can snoop around Britain's drawers and take all of his things. Then when he figures out I took them, he'll have to do very naughty things for me just to get them back! _He starts to think darkly in his perverted ways as he goes up the stairs and into his room.

When he opened the door and sees the room, he sees the well-organized bed, the drawer over the left side of the wall and the balcony on the right is left opened, fluttering the thin white curtains in the room by the air as some petals from flowers in this summer hot day aimlessly entered Britain's room. France went over the glass screen door, sliding it back to close it so this room wouldn't get messed up with cherry pink flower petals scattered all over the room. After closing the door, he then runs over to the drawer with a lustful grin and opens it to find in the first drawer full of underwear. _No, I don't want **his** disgusting underwear, _he thought as he moves things around it.

Underwear, undershirts, books, sticks, old photo albums, nothing interesting caught France's eye that's valuable to steal or even bother taking for just the day whatsoever. This was just a waste of time and he sat on his butt, exhausted from standing over the first drawer for a while. Then, he looked at his left arm where the long white sleeve covered his arm, so he pulls the sleeve back to show black bruises and red marked scars all over. His marks aren't healed yet, much to his dismay.

"Why did he have to be a monstre before?" he asked himself. "We've been together yet he..." France pulled his sleeve down and gets up, forgetting the abusive memories with a grin on his face. "Let's check out under the bed, shall we?"

And so, he continued his journey, hoping something will get his thoughts out of his abused past from his once former lover...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hope everyone likes this chapter! Please review it you like it, it'll help out a lot and sorry it took so long just to make!


End file.
